mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homer Moore
| birth_place = Maryvale, Arizona | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Shootfighting, Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Scottsdale, Arizona | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 28 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 7 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 9 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 2 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Homer "The Rock" Moore, born November 27, 1971, is an American Mixed Martial Artist from Phoenix, Arizona. Moore has won 90% of nearly 100 of his professional fights. Moore's first major win occurred in 1999, with a decision victory over Jason Middaugh. MMA Fighting Leagues Homer "The Rock" Moore is a veteran of the Mixed Martial Arts organizations, which includes the Ultimate XARM World Heavyweight Championship XARM, Ultimate Fighting Championship UFC, International Fight League IFL, World Extreme Cagefighting WEC and Rage In The Cage RITC. Although injured during his training for the fight, Moore preceded with his first professional fight in the UFC against UFC Middlweight World Champion Evan Tanner in UFC 34 - High Voltage. This resulted in a defeat by submission armbar. During Moore's first debut fight in the IFL, out of Chicago, Illinois, he fought against jiu-jitsu expert Allan Goes. Youtube has current footage of the match http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aD1Slvjg33Q. Wrestling Homer "The Rock" Moore began wrestling in Junior High School, then onto Maryvale High School, where he was recognized for numerous awards and accomplishments. During college, he was coached by Dan Severn's brother, Dave Severn, at Phoenix Community College, while winning the 1992 National Junior College Athletic Association NJCAA Collegiate Championship. Moore's Champion Stat is now part of the National Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum in Stillwater, Oklahoma. Amateur career Homer The Rock Moore reached nearly 100 fights in his career of Mixed Martial Arts. He was a resident athlete at the United States Olympic Training Center in the mid '90s. Moore trained with Olympic Gold Medalist Kenny Monday and Olympic Silver Medalist Townsend Saunders. Subsequently, Homer pursued other fighting opportunities. He engaged in the Mixed Martial Arts arena. During Moore's transition, he won 10 straight fights over a 3 year period. Ultimate XARM World Heavyweight Championship In January 2009, Homer "The Rock" Moore was the first ever to be titled the Ultimate World Heavyweight Champion of XARM. The competitors who participated in this tournament came from a variety of fighting backgrounds that included arm wrestling, football, kickboxing, mixed-martial arts and weightlifting. The winner's objective of this sport was to pin his opponent's arm, knock him out or make him submit. Moore was also recognized as the "Best Fighter" under XARM's Best of 2008 Awards. Personal life Currently working on a biography of his life. MMA Record {| class="wikitable" |colspan=8 style="text-align: center"|XARM World Heavyweight Championship Perfect Record: 3-0 http://www.sherdog.com/fightfinder/fightfinder.asp?FighterID=853 |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- |- | Lose|| Fabiano Capoani|| Verbal Submission(Knee Injury)|| MMAC - The Revolution, Washington D.C. Armory|| 5/12/2007 || 1|| 3:59 |- | Lose|| Allan Goes|| TKO || IFL - Moline, Chicago|| 4/7/2007 || 2|| 2:56 |- | Lose|| Matt Lucus|| TKO || RITC 89 - Triple Main Event 89|| 12/2/2006 || 3|| 1:26 |- | Lose|| Chad Griggs|| TKO (Armbar)|| RITC 81 - Rage in the Cage 81|| 4/29/2006 || 3|| 0:30 |- | Win||Marc Zee|| Decision (Unanimous)|| RITC 68 - Hello Glendale 68|| 4/23/2005 || 3|| 3:00 |- | Lose|| Terry Martin|| Submission || WEC 14-Vengeance|| 3/17/2005 || 2|| 3:14 |- | Win|| Shane Johnson|| KO || RITC 64 - Heart & Soul 64|| 8/7/2004 || 2|| 2:17 |- | Win|| Tim McMullen|| KO || RITC 63 - It's Time 63|| 6/12/2004 || 1|| 2:01 |- | Win|| Andy Montana|| Decision (Unanimous) || RITC 61 - Relentless 61|| 4/30/2004 || 3|| 3:00 |- | Win|| Vince Lucero|| Decision (Unanimous) || RITC 58 - Homer vs. Vince 58|| 1/29/2004 || 3|| 3:00 |- | Lose|| Chael Sonnen|| Decision (Unanimous) || ROTR 4.5 - Proving Grounds|| 12/27/2003 || 2|| 5:00 |- | Win|| Thomas Gil|| Submission (Keylock) || RITC 55 - Super Heavyweight Showdown 55|| 11/15/2003 || 3|| 2:51 |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw ||Dan Severn|| Draw || RITC 54 - The Beast vs The Rock 54|| 10/25/2003 || 3|| 3:00 |- | Win|| Chris Peak|| Decision (Unanimous) || RITC 53 - The Beat Goes On 53|| 9/13/2003 || 3|| 3:00 |- | Win|| Wojtek Kaszowski|| Decision (Unanimous) || RITC 51 - Invasion From the North 51|| 8/2/2003 || 3|| 3:00 |- | Lose|| Jeremy Horn|| Decision (Unanimous) || ICC 2 - Rebellion || 4/18/2003 || 3|| 5:00 |- | Lose|| Edwin Dewees|| Decision (Majority) || RITC 45 - Finally 45|| 3/1/2003 || 3|| 3:00 |- | Win|| Edwin Aguilar|| Submission (Strikes) || CLM 3 - Combate Libre Mexico || 9/20/2002 || 2|| |- | Win|| Rich Guerin|| KO || CLM 3 - Combate Libre Mexico || 9/20/2002 || 2|| NA |- | Win|| Sam Adkins|| Decision || CLM 3 - Combate Libre Mexico || 9/20/2002 || 4|| 5:00 |- | Win|| Cory Timmerman|| Decision || RITC 37 - When Countries Collide 37|| 7/27/2002 || 3|| 3:00 |- | Win|| Vince Lucero|| Submission (Strikes) || RITC 35 - This Time It's Personal 35|| 5/3/2002 || 3|| 1:09 |- | Win|| Joe Riggs|| Decision (Unanimous) || RITC 34 - Rage in the Cage 34|| 3/15/2002 || 3|| 3:00 |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw ||Jim Theobald|| Decision || UA 1 - The Genesis|| 1/27/2002 || 3|| 5:00 |- | Lose|| Evan Tanner|| Submission (Armbar)|| UFC 34- High Voltage|| 11/2/2001|| 2|| 0:55 |- | Win|| Kauai Kupihea|| Decision || RITC 26 - Rage in the Cage 26|| 7/27/2002 || 3|| 3:00 |- | Win|| Kevin Christopher|| Submission (Armbar) || RITC 24 - Rage in the Cage 24|| 7/27/2002 || 1|| 1:14 |- | Win|| Shane Johnson|| TKO || RITC 22 - Rage in the Cage 22|| 11/8/2000 || 3|| 1:51 |- | Win|| Kauai Kupihea|| Decision || RITC 21 - Rage in the Cage 21|| 10/4/2000 || 3|| 3:00 |- | Win|| Zack Blackwood|| Submission (Armbar) || RITC 20 - Rage in the Cage 20|| 8/30/2000 || 1|| :30 |- | Win|| Drew Mora|| Decision || RITC 19 - Rage in the Cage 19|| 7/26/2000 || 3|| 3:00 |- | Win|| David Harris|| Decision (3-1) || RITC 10 - Rage in the Cage 10|| 1/28/2000 || 3|| 3:00 |- | Win|| Jesus Valdez|| Submission (Choke) || RITC 8 - Rage in the Cage 8|| 11/10/1999 || 1|| 2:37 |- | Win|| Ron Rumpf|| Submission (Strikes) || RITC 5 - Rage in the Cage 5|| 5/26/1999 || 1|| 1:31 |- | Win|| Jason Middaugh|| Decision (Unanimous) || RITC 4 - Rage in the Cage 4|| 4/7/1999 || 3|| 3:00 |- | Lose|| Jacob Henness|| Submission (Choke) || RITC 1 - Rage in the Cage 1|| 1999 ||2|| 2:45 |- | Win|| Allan Sullivan|| Decision (Unanimous) ||Battle at the Bayou || 1999 || 3|| 0:00 |- External links *Homer "The Rock" Moore's official training website * *Homer "The Rock" Moore at the National Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum * *Picture Gallery *MMA fighter profile *NHB Fighting Record Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1971 births Category:American sport wrestlers Category:People from Phoenix, Arizona